Timeline
Distant Past :The life of Taronyu, the first Na'vi to ride a banshee.https://www.cirquedusoleil.com/toruk/pandora?explore 9th Century BCE :c. 852 Birth of Entu and Tsyal.Toruk - The First Flight took place 3,000 years before the events of the film, and their ages were both 15 at the time. :c. 837 The first Toruk Makto, and the events of Toruk - The First Flight take place.https://www.facebook.com/torukthefirstflight/videos/1282373775121924/ Interview. 3,000 years before 2154, also accounting for the lack of a 0 AD in the modern calendar, places it at around 837 BC. 21st century *In the early 21st Century, the RDA is formed in Silicon Valley, California. James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide, page 147 *Sometime prior to 2048, the Bengal Tiger goes extinct. News presenter in 2148 says "The Bengal Tiger, extinct for over a century, is making a comeback." Heard in Jake's room in the Earth intro *At some point between 2030 and 2057, the planet Coeus (later known as Polyphemus) is discovered using a ground based telescope named COSIN.Pandora was discovered in 'the late 21st century' ie 2050 at the earliest, and Polyphemus two decades beforehand (in 2030 at the earliest), according to Avatar: The Game's Pandorapedia. The first landings on Pandora were in 2084, so allowing time for travel it was discovered in 2077 at the latest, providing us with a latest-possible discovery for Polyphemus in 2057. *By the middle of the century, the first combat exoskeletons are used. James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide pg. 11 *The RDA proposes a worldwide mass transit system. *The late 21st century is blighted by numerous conflicts. These were often short, bloody clashes against rogue governments and terrorist factions. Karl Falco is in active service during these conflicts. James Cameron's Avatar: The Game *At some point between 2050 and 2077, Pandora is discovered by human astronomers using a space telescope.Avatar the Game's Pandorapedia describes the discovery as taking place in 'the late 21st century; ie after 2050. 2077 is the latest possible date that the ROVR mission could have launched, considering it arrived in 2084. 2077 *Latest possible date for the launch of the craft bearing the ROVRs, the first landings on Pandora. 2084 *The first mission on the surface of Pandora is established; two remotely operated ROVRs that are dropped from orbit by ISV Bradburyin-game wiki entries for Drop Pod in Pandora ROVR. A third follows soon after on the ISV Venture Star and travels across a sixty meter wide patch of rainforest, investigating plant and animal life.http://work.akqa.com/mcdonalds/avatar/ Humanity must have established its first satellite around Pandora by this point, as satellite navigation was already available to the team. Early 22nd century *Sometime prior to 2146, Quaritch is involved in a conflict in Nigeria.Quaritch was head of security on Pandora for at least two years- plus the journey time to get to Pandora. *Sometime during this century, the Pandoran Research Foundation is formed as a collaboration between the RDA and leading Earth scientists to find uses on Earth for Pandoran resources.https://www.avatar.com/about 2104 *Birth of Dr. Grace Augustine. 2114 *Latest possible date of Able Ryder's birth.Calculated by the fact that, by the time of the tsunami accident, he has been a soldier for around 9 years, joined at the age of 18. 2126 *'August 24': Births of Jake and Tom Sully. 2129 *By this year, Earth has undergone significant deforestation coupled with the almost total extinction of wildlife on land and in the oceans. *The SecOps are founded.Propaganda poster celebrating 25 years. 2130s 2132 *Latest possible date Able Ryder joins the army. 2134 *The events of James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (iOS/Android). *Death of Ryan Lorenz. 2136 *Birth of Neytiri. 2137 *Latest possible date Able Ryder excels at Signals and Decoding. 2139 *Dr. Grace Augustine arrives on Pandora.http://www.oscars.org/press/presskits/nominations/pdf/avatar.pdf pg. 11 2140s *Sometime early in the 2140s, an accident during tectonic subduction exercises in a deep-sea trench induces a tremendous tsunami that engulfs a large section of the Pacific coast.Pandorapedia article for Able Ryder. *Sometime between 2143 and 2148Jake Sully was in active service in the war, meaning he had to be over 17. He left the planet in 2148., a huge intra-continental war rocks the Earth. Jake Sully is deployed into active service in Venezuela with the Marines and is paralyzed by a spinal injury. 2141 *Latest possible date Able Ryder joins the RDA. 2142 *Dr. René Harper begins his mission on Pandora as a xenolinguist. *The Old School House was founded.René Harper only arrived in 2142, and for Grace to have "put ten years" into it, it must have been founded ten years before the massacre in 2152. 2145 *Tom Sully begins his training for the Avatar Program.Grace stated that he trained for three years. 2146 *Dr. Anson Langley arrives on Pandora, working for the Avatar Program. 2147 *Dr. Victor Monroe arrives on Pandora, and begins research on the biogenetic uses of unobtanium. *Xenobiologist Dr. Jerome Epstein arrives on Pandora. *Commander Fulson arrives on Pandora, working for the Security Operations in the Grave's Bog sector. *The RDA sets up a base in the Hanging Gardens, but it is quickly abandoned because of the constant growth of vegetation within the compound. *A large geo-survey team sets out on foot to find the Lost Cathedral. No one from the team is ever seen again.Pandorapedia entry for Lost Cathedral *Able Ryder leaves for Pandora. 2148 *'Summer': Tom Sully is mugged and killed. *The Beijing Zoo successfully clones a few Bengal Tiger cubs, bringing them back from extinction.Mentioned on Jake's TV in the extended edition of the film. *'July 7': Jake Sully picks a fight in a bar and is thrown out; RDA agents approach him and inform him about the Avatar Program. *Tom Sully is cremated. *'July 28': Jake Sully and some marines leave Earth on ISV Venture Star for Pandora. 2149 *'January 9': Colonel James Ardmore is interviewed about his experiences with the Scorpion Gunship.https://www.pandorapedia.com/human_operations/vehicles/scorpion_gunship.html 2150s *The events of the main series mostly take place in the 2150s, including the Pandoran War. The events of the NDS game take place some time before 2152.Lungoray appeared in the game, and he died in 2152. 2152 *The Na'vi children in the old school house are attacked. Grace manages to save most of them, but Sylwanin is killed. *The events of James Cameron's Avatar: The Game occur. *Able Ryder (Avatar driver and Signal Specialist) arrives on Pandora with other marines and workers. *Lungoray is killed. *Dr. René Harper joins with the Na'vi along with two other avatar drivers (and Able Ryder if he sides with the Na'vi). *Dr. René Harper is killed (in both Na'vi and RDA storylines). *Willow Island is bombed and destroyed. *Commander Falco goes rogue and is killed (in both Na'vi and RDA storylines). 2154 *The events of Avatar and Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path occur. *'May 19': at 17:09, Jake Sully and Norm Spellman (along with other personnel) arrive on Pandora and meet Grace; they are shown their avatar bodies for the first time and Jake records his first video log. *'May 20': At 8:00, Jake and Norm Spellman take their avatars out for the first time. *'May 21/22': After meditation at the Tree of Souls with Neytiri, Mo'at, and Eytukan, Tsu'tey takes his hunter trainees out for training, which spills into the following day. At 9:00, Trudy Chacon takes Grace, Jake, Norm and Lyle Wainfleet into Pandora's forests; Jake is chased by a thanator, he meets Neytiri who takes him to the Omaticaya clan. Tsu'tey and his trainees, who originally tried capturing Jake earlier in the night, express doubt about the elders' decision to let Jake stay, but Tsu'tey respects Eytukan's decision. Neytiri and Tsu'tey discuss matters at the Tree of Voices after Neytiri interrupts Tsu'tey during his attempt to commune with Sylwanin.Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path, issue 1 and other issues in the miniseries cover events that weren't shown in the original movie *'May 22': Jake is told his mission: to remove the Omaticaya from their Hometree. **Jake is trained to ride a direhorse; he tries with Pale. *'May ?': In an evening, Dr. Max Patel sees Jake describing the Hometree to the marines. Presumably, he notifies Grace, who decides to move away from the base. *'May ?': On the next day, Trudy takes Grace, Jake, Norm and their avatars to the Hallelujah Mountains. *'May 30': At 21:32, Jake records his twelfth video log at Site 26. *'June 29': Jake records his 42nd video log at Site 26, around a month after the team arrived there. *'June or August ?': Jake persuades Mo'at to let Grace visit the village again. *'August ?': Jake kills a hexapede and becomes a taronyu (hunter). *'August ?': Ka'ani and Saeyla tame direhorses. After some discussion between Eytukan and Tsu'tey, it's decided that Jake, Ka'ani, and Saeyla should undergo the banshee taming right of passage the following day. Tsu'tey communes with the spirit of Sylwanin at the Tree of Voices.Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path, issue 2 *'August ?': Jake tames a banshee and becomes an Ikran Makto along with Ka'ani and Saeyla. During the night at the Tree of Voices, Neytiri reveals to Tsu'tey that Grace has returned to the village. *'August ?': Neytiri takes Jake to the Tree of Souls. *'August 13': Jake is threatened by a great leonopteryx. That night, Neytiri tells him about her grandfather's grandfather who was the fifth Toruk Makto. **At 23:00, Jake starts showing doubts about who he is on his video log number 87. *'August ?': Jake returns to the base and reports to Colonel Quaritch. *'August 18': Jake is accepted as one of The People, Jake and Neytiri mate at the Tree of Voices. *'August 19': RDA Bulldozers level the Tree of Voices. After Jake damaged the cameras of one bulldozer, Quaritch leaves for Site 26 to take them back to the base. Jake, Grace and Norm are confined to Hell's Gate. **The Omaticaya take revenge, attacking the bulldozers and escorts that destroyed the Tree of Voices. *'August 20': **RDA SecOps forces find the wreckage of the bulldozers, Parker Selfridge orders Hometree to be destroyed. **Destruction of The Hometree, Eytukan dies and Tsu'tey succeeds him as clan leader. **Jake, Norm and Grace are put into custody, but at night, Trudy and Max help them escape. Grace is hit by Quaritch's shots; they all board Trudy's Samson 16 and leave. **The rebels take a link shack from Site 26 to the Tree of Souls. *'August 21': At dawn, the Omaticaya arrive at the Tree of Souls. The link shack lands somewhere nearby. **Jake tames a great leonopteryx. After dropping onto the great leonopteryx and bonding with it, he persuades the creature to form a temporary partnership with him to protect Pandora, illustrating his point with mythological tales he and his brother enjoyed. Together, they confront an RDA soldier on a Scorpion Gunship before leaving to find the Omaticaya.Free Comic Book Day 2017 issue of the Dark Horse Avatar comics. As Toruk Makto, Jake finds the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls. **At night, Grace succumbs to her wounds and dies. *'August 22': Jake and Neytiri gather all the Na'vi clans (including Omaticaya, Horse clan and Ikran clan). **Max tells Jake that the base is mobilized for a preemptive attack. *'August 23': At 6:00, the Assault on the Tree of Souls begins. Trudy, Tsu'tey and Quaritch die in battle. The Na'vi prevail. *'August 24': Jake makes his last log entry. His consciousness is permanently transferred to his avatar. 2160s c.2162 *The events of Avatar 2. Near Future :After a six year trip back to Earth, the Pandoran Research Foundation starts the Avatar: Discover Pandora exhibition, with samples collected by Avatar Program scientists, to educate people on Earth about Pandora.http://www.avatardiscoverpandora.com/about-the-exhibition/ The exhibit is one of many PDF projects intended to teach Earth civilians about environmental concerns using Pandora as a point of comparison. Norm contributes to the exhibition and is featured in video recordings. :The Avatar Network is created to encourage unaffiliated experts and interested civilians to help contribute to the PDF knowledge base. :The PDF starts laying the groundwork for future eco-tourism on Pandora. Distant Future :The war long over, humans are being welcomed back.http://uk.ign.com/articles/2015/08/15/d23-2015-pandora-the-world-of-avatar-details-unveiled :Human expats start having children on Pandora, ushering in the first generation of humans born on the moon.https://www.visitpandora.com/about :Alpha Centauri Expeditions begin offering civilian eco-tourism trips to Pandora.http://uk.ign.com/articles/2015/08/17/d23-2015-pandora-the-world-of-avatar-preview-images :The events of Pandora: The World of Avatar. References ru:Хронология de:Zeitschiene pl:Kalendarium